One Place We Called 'Home'
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Sampai sekarang ia belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang lain di rumahnya, walau setahun telah berlalu sejak Sakura menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Itu sebabnya kenapa sore itu, dikala ia baru pulang dari misi disaat hujan tengah turun, ia melemparkan sebilah kunai beracun ke arah wanita itu. Untuk SasoSaku Event 'Family: Fall and Feel'. Semi-canon.


Bulir-bulir air jatuh dari gumpalan awan yang menggelap, membasahi tanah kering bercampur debu dan pasir. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan kain-kain yang tergantung pada tali jemuran―suara ribut kain yang tertampar angin memenuhi udara.

Tak lama sebuah sinar keputihan membelah langit yang menghitam, seiring dengan tiupan angin yang semakin ganas dan tetes-tetes air yang terjun bebas. Para penghuni bumi tampak tergesa-gesa menyelamatkan diri dari butiran air yang membasahi tubuh mereka, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan angin yang membawa debu, menyulitkan pandangan mereka. Hawa dingin menyelubungi negeri yang berada ditengah-tengah gurun pasir tersebut.

Tak terkecuali dengan sosok berambut merah darah yang kini tengah melompati atap-atap kokoh rumah dengan gerakan yang tangkas, tak membiarkan tempat berpijaknya yang basah membuatnya terpeleset. Biji _hazel_nya terfokus pada sebuah bangunan yang berada sedikit jauh dari pusat keramaian.

Dari gerimis kecil, hingga akhirnya hujan lebat turun bersamaan dengan deru angin yang semakin ganas. Nampaknya malam ini akan terjadi badai―batinnya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, menembus rinai hujan yang semakin deras, tak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya yang tak terlindung pakaian _ANBU_-nya.

Ia dapat mencium bau hujan yang bercampur dengan tanah yang becek dan basah, menangkap wangi dedaunan yang terbawa angin kencang. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Bibir tipisnya mulai kehilangan warna karena udara yang semakin mengigit tulang.

Namun kakinya masih berpacu. Ia memang tak takut akan terjatuh atau menabrak sesuatu karena ia ingat betul tiap liku arah menuju rumah, mengingat sudah tiga tahun ia tinggal di sana. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang ia beli dengan uang simpanannya selama dulu ia menjadi kriminal kelas kakap.

Ya, ia adalah Akasuna no Sasori. Mantan penjahat kelas S yang sampai lima tahun yang lalu, diburu oleh ninja-ninja papan atas karena aksinya yang meresahkan para penduduk. Mantan pembunuh yang beralih menjadi penyelamat yang turut andil dalam memenangkan perang_ Shinobi_ yang berkumandang tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang ia adalah seorang _ANBU_, ia adalah seorang yang memegang jabatan tertinggi dalam kesatuan kelompok yang bertugas untuk melindungi desa itu. Setelah setahun penuh ia bekerja mati-matian untuk memperoleh kepercayaan para penduduk desa, akhirnya Sang _Kazekage_―Sabaku Gaara―menyatakan hukumannya telah usai dan ia telah mendapatkan seutuhnya kepercayaan yang ia perjuangkan itu.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia sekarang tengah berlari menuju sebuah bangunan yang semakin besar kelihatannya seiring dengan langkah yang ia ambil. Setelah bebas dari hukuman―atau bisa dibilang, masa karantina―ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kesatuan _ANBU_. Ia tak bisa hidup selamanya bergantung dari keahliannya membuat boneka-boneka yang ia gunakan untuk bertarung, ia butuh uang lebih untuk menyambung hidup, dan menabung. Berjaga-jaga kalau misalnya ia bisa hidup sampai mungkin 100 tahun lagi, sehingga di masa tuanya ia bisa hidup dengan tenang. Mendapatkan kedamaian yang terasa begitu fana di waktu sekarang.

Nyatanya, tak ada satu hari pun yang bisa ia lalui dengan tenang.

Salahnya juga karena ia selalu mengambil misi kelas A―lebih sering S―yang diberikan _Kazekage_ padanya. Ia sendiri juga tak merasa keberatan, karena memang ia membutuhkan uang. Meskipun ia dinyatakan telah bebas dari hukuman, namun kenyataannya masih banyak yang belum dapat mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena salahnya juga mencoreng kepercayaan yang dulu sempat diberikan padanya dan mengkhianati desa. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa memilih pekerjaan lain yang menghasilkan lebih banyak uang, dan terpaksa membuatnya bekerja membanting tulang untuk mendapat penghasilan lebih.

Walau nyawanya yang harus dipertaruhkan tiap kali ia pergi menjalankan misi, tentu saja.

Tanpa sadar ia telah tiba di depan kediamannya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat sejak setahun belakangan ini. Ekor matanya menyusuri sekeliling rumah, mencari hal tak biasa yang mungkin bisa ia temukan walaupun nyatanya tak ada. Rumahnya nampak baik-baik saja, kecuali kini jendelanya terlihat lebih benderang karena lampunya dinyalakan.

Tunggu, lampu dinyalakan?

Tubuhnya langsung tegang dan berada dalam _mode_ siaga. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, dan tidak menemukan hal berarti di sana. Tak ada jebakan, ataupun bom yang terpasang di teras rumah. Debar jantungnya mulai mengencang―bukan karena takut tentu saja, melainkan karena rasa mengebu karena menganggap hal janggal ini sebagai tantangan.

Orang gila mana yang berani menyusup ke dalam rumah Akasuna no Sasori?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan amat cepat, saking cepatnya sampai tak terdengar bunyi sandal ninja yang bergesekan dengan lantai batu. Ia memegang gagang pintu dan memutarnya, lalu mendorong pintu di depannya. Biji matanya melebar sedikit saat mendapati pintu itu tak terkunci.

Kegelapanlah yang ia dapati saat ia membuka pintu di depannya, namun dari arah ruang tamu seberkas sinar terang terlihat di sana. Ia berbalik lalu menutup pintu dengan amat hati-hati …

"_Okaerinasai_, Sasori-_kun_."

Sebuah _kunai _dengan racun yang dilumuri ditiap jengkal permukaannya melesat cepat. Helaian merah muda yang terpangkas mengambang di udara dalam gerakan pelan. Tak sampai dua detik suara _kunai_ yang tertancap pada dinding batu terdengar di udara.

"Woah!"

_Craak!_

Ia membalikkan kepalanya ketika suara itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Keterkejutan kentara pada wajahnya kala ia mendapati sesosok wanita dengan perut yang membesar masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sementara wajah wanita itu membentuk gurat yang tak terbaca. Sepasang biji mata _viridian_ milik wanita itu nampak begitu terkejut, namun kilat kelembutan masih terlihat di sana.

Namun hal itu justru tidak membuatnya tenang, debar jantungnya semakin cepat seiring dengan rasa tak enak yang singgah di dasar perutnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

Suara feminim yang begitu akrab di telinganya itu memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya menyelubungi mereka berdua. Rasa bersalah kini ia rasakan seiring dengan sebuah lengkungan manis tercipta dari bibir mungil wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu membuka mulutnya, namun kepalanya tertunduk sehingga biji matanya tak terfokus pada wanita di depannya.

"_Gomennasai_."

Suara helaan nafas mengudara, lalu suara langkah kaki yang mendekat terdengar. Dua detik kemudian sebuah handuk tebal dan hangat membungkus wajah dan lehernya, membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sepasang manik _viridian_ milik si wanita menghujaninya dengan sejuta sinar kehangatan. Dan entah kenapa, beban yang berada dalam hatinya seperti terangkat dan membuatnya dapat bernafas dengan lega.

"_Daijobu_. Kau mandi sekarang sana, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas. Jangan sampai kau demam karena memakai pakaianmu yang basah terlalu lama. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ujar si wanita bernama Sakura itu sambil melirik ke arah dapur, lalu kembali pandangannya tertuju ke arahnya.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu semakin menjauh darinya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, sejuta pemikiran berkelebat dalam kepalanya bersamaan dengan rasa sesak yang menyerang hatinya.

Apa yang membuatnya bisa lupa?

Ada Sakura di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

One Place We Called 'Home' © **Nana Bodt**

**Warning**: typos, mencoba membuat karakter IC tapi entahlah, adegan yang mungkin terkesan agak terburu-buru dan maksa. Semi-canon.

_Untuk SasoSaku event 'Family: Fall and Feel' dengan tema Glowing Grace. Ayo kita bikin fic family SasoSaku yang membahagiakan xD_

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

Ia menginjakkan kakinya pada dasar _bathtub_ dan mendesah lega ketika merasakan hawa hangat yang menjalar pada kakinya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga hanya kepalanya yang terlihat dalam bak mandi. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam ketika rasa hangat sekarang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dapat mencium aroma _lavender_ yang selalu Sakura tuangkan dalam air mandinya, aroma yang sekejap dapat merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa tegang dan kaku.

Kembali kilasan kejadian yang terjadi kurang dari lima menit yang lalu terlintas dalam kepalanya, di mana ia lagi-lagi melemparkan_ kunai_ ke arah Sakura. Untungnya refleks wanita itu begitu cepat hingga benda tajam yang ia lumuri racun itu tak mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Kalau iya, entah bagaimana nasib Sakura saat ini.

Memikirkannya saja, membuatnya berjengit ngeri dan sebuah rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya.

Bagaimana kalau Sakura meregang nyawa saat itu juga?

Sakura, Haruno―ah bukan, Akasuna no Sakura―wanita yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya sejak kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Wanita yang telah mengisi hari-harinya dengan senyuman dan kebahagiaan. Membuat rumahnya yang begitu suram menjadi berwarna… Membuat hidupnya yang monoton menjadi mendebarkan.

Ia masih ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura mungkin empat atau lima tahun yang lalu―ia tidak menghitungnya―disaat ia melihat kobaran api pada sepasang manik mata yang meneduhkan itu untuk kali pertama. Di saat ia meregang nyawa di tangan gadis yang telah menjadi wanita sekarang. Sesosok _kunoichi_ yang tak gentar meskipun lawannya lebih kuat darinya, maupun disaat nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

Di saat untuk pertama kalinya, jantung yang berada dalam tubuh bonekanya berdebar kencang karena sekelebat rasa aneh yang mengusiknya.

Lalu setelah perang _Shinobi_ berakhir, ia bertemu lagi dengan si gadis berambut gula kapas itu di rumah sakit Suna setengah tahun kemudian, kala ia tengah menjalankan pemeriksaan bulanan dan mendapati kalau gadis itu sekarang mengabdi di desa pasir. Ia sebelumnya memang tahu kalau Suna dan Konoha tengah menjalankan program pertukaran ninja medis, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura lah yang akan dikirim ke Suna.

Kesan pertama setelah sekian lama mereka bertemu pun masih ia ingat dengan amat jelas―padahal sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Wajah terkejut gadis itu nampak begitu manis di matanya, suaranya yang selalu terdengar ceria dan riang menggelitik telinganya. Tak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka sama sekali, walaupun sebelumnya mereka adalah musuh. Sakura walaupun awalnya terkejut mendapati ia kini berada dalam tubuh manusianya, namun gadis itu―ralat, wanita―bisa menerima keadaan itu dengan cepat, malah ia menggumamkan pujian kepadanya.

"_Kau lebih manis dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang ini, Sasori-s_an_."_

Entah bagaimana caranya hubungan mereka terjalin semakin erat. Dari yang awalnya hanya bertemu sebulan sekali karena ia yang harus menjalani tes kesehatan bulanan, sampai bertemu hampir setiap hari kala tugasnya telah selesai. Ia jadi sering menghampiri Sakura di jam-jam tak biasa hanya untuk berbincang-bincang dengan wanita itu. Berbagi pengetahuan ataupun sekedar membicarakan aktivitas hariannya yang menurutnya membosankan. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengundang benih bernama cinta tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

Ya, ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis mantan musuhnya.

Hubungan mereka selama kurang lebih satu setengah berjalan selayaknya teman. Hingga suatu malam disaat Sakura menginjak usia ke dua puluh, ia melamar Sakura di depan jendela kamar si wanita yang terbuka, hanya berbekal sebuah cincin polos berwarna emas yang adalah peninggalan orangtuanya satu-satunya. Tak ada pernyataan cinta, hanya dua patah kata, _"Menikahlah denganku"_ dan sebuah keteguhan hati yang tak dapat dibuyarkan begitu saja.

Dan saat itu, ia merasakan dadanya terasa begitu ringan dan hangat kala Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Wajahnya yang cantik dibanjiri air mata haru.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kematian orangtuanya berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, ia membiarkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar hingga membuat pipinya terasa begitu pegal.

.

Air yang sebelumnya hangat kini telah mendingin. Hawa dingin membuatnya tersentak menuju alam sadar. Ia menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati air dalam baknya tidak hangat lagi, lalu ia membilas tubuh dan kepalanya dengan air, dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena debu-debu yang menempel. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah bersentuhan dengan air yang menyingkirkan rasa tak nyaman itu, tetap saja ia harus membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun.

.

Dua bulan kemudian mereka menikah. Tak banyak yang diundang, pesta pun tak diadakan besar-besaran. Sakura sendiri tak keberatan meskipun pesta tidaklah meriah, wanita itu mengerti kalau ia bukanlah orang yang kaya, lagipula Sakura memang kurang suka memboroskan uang hanya untuk mengadakan pesta.

Lalu setelah itu Sakura menempati rumah sederhana yang Sasori beli dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya, tinggal bersama dengannya untuk merajut hidup baru. Namun nyatanya ia masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang lain dalam rumahnya, itu sebabnya ia tanpa sadar selalu melemparkan benda tajam apapun ke arah Sakura tiap wanita itu menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah. Walau selalu gagal karena refleks Sakura yang tak bisa dianggap remeh, tetap saja rasa bersalah itu selalu ada. Meskipun Sakura selalu meyakinkan kalau ia mengerti dengan keadaan Sasori, dan juga tidak pernah sekalipun membencinya karena tindakannya, tetap saja ia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa memperlakukan Sakura dengan lebih baik lagi. Apalagi saat ini Sakura telah mengandung buah hati mereka. Sosok mungil yang kemungkinan besar akan terbunuh juga akibat tindakannya yang tak termaafkan.

Mana ada suami yang melemparkan _kunai _kepada istrinya yang tengah hamil?

.

Ia bangkit dari bak mandi, lalu mengambil handuk yang digantung tak jauh dari sana, disampingnya terdapat pakaian kering yang telah disiapkan Sakura. Wanita itu selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Sejak Sakura menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, kehidupannya jadi semakin terurus. Banyak yang mengatakan ia semakin gemuk, ada juga yang mendesah iri karena katanya ia beruntung memiliki istri yang baik dan sayang suami ( yang ini membuatnya merona malu, dan memperoleh tatapan takjub dari rekan-rekan misinya yang tak sengaja melihat rona sialan itu. )

Memang benar … Sejak kehadiran Sakura, ia merasa kehidupannya semakin nyaman dan menyenangkan. Akan ada yang selalu menyambutnya ditiap ia menginjakkan kaki dalam rumahnya, akan selalu ada air panas dan pakaian kering yang menyambutnya selepas ia pulang dari misi panjang maupun pendek, akan selalu tersaji makanan lezat di atas meja, ( Sakura selalu tersenyum bahagia kalau ia mengatakan masakan wanita itu enak. Ia tahu Sakura belajar mati-matian untuk bisa menyajikan makanan yang layak di makan olehnya ) ia selalu dapat mendengar suara nyanyian Sakura yang menenangkan dan membuatnya terlena untuk sekedar memejamkan matanya dan beristirahat barang sejenak―sebuah hal mewah baginya yang dulu selalu hidup dalam kewaspadaan dan mimpi buruk.

Dan yang paling membahagiakan adalah, ia akan selalu dapat merasakan cinta yang wanita itu berikan padanya tiap waktu―suatu perasaan abstrak yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia kecap. Kala ia melihat wajah tenang Sakura dalam tidurnya, disaat ia dapat mendengar debar jantung yang teratur tiap kali ia membenamkan kepalanya pada belahan dada istrinya itu untuk sekedar melepaskan penat setelah seharian menjalankan misi. Ditiap usapan lembut di kepala dan pipinya, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang Sakura berikan untuknya.

Ia bahagia, sungguh.

.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir pada lehernya. Tetes-tetes air jatuh dari helaian rambut sewarna darahnya yang belum kering benar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti bau sedap yang menguar dari balik dinding dapur.

.

Namun, ia tidak pernah dapat memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Sakura. Ia selalu meninggalkan Sakura demi misi yang menunggunya, membuat wanita itu selalu dilanda kecemasan menanti ia pulang. Ia tahu walaupun Sakura tak pernah menunjukkannya, wanita itu khawatir padanya dan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Ia tak ada di sana saat Sakura mengetahui kehamilannya, ia tak ada di sana ketika Sakura memeriksa dirinya ke rumah sakit tiap bulan. Ia tak pernah berada di samping wanita itu kala Sakura sedang _ngidam_, ia bahkan tak pernah dapat meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk Sakura, menemani istrinya untuk beberapa hari saja …

Namun Sakura mengerti, Sakura memahami egonya yang selalu menganggap kalau suami harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga sehingga ia harus membanting tulang untuk menafkahi istri dan anaknya. Sakura tidak banyak protes saat ia menyuruh wanita itu untuk cuti dari pekerjaannya mengingat usia kandungan Sakura yang semakin bertambah―meskipun itu artinya Sakura bisa mati bosan karena seharian harus berada di rumah. Namun ia tak keberatan, asalkan hal itu dapat membuat Sasori dapat pergi dengan tenang saat akan menjalankan misi Sakura rela melakukan apa saja.

Sakura juga mengerti dengan kebiasaan buruknya yang suka melempar benda tajam beracun setiap pulang dari misi. Hidup dalam kejaran para ninja dan menyandang status penjahat paling dicari membuat Sasori tidak dapat hidup dengan tenang. Meskipun tiga tahun telah berlalu, ia masih tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dan ia benci itu. Namun Sakura tak pernah sekalipun menyalahkannya, ia bahkan memarahinya kalau ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura selalu memeluknya dan menenangkannya kala tubuhnya bergetar di saat ia menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat ( kecuali hari ini karena tubuhnya basah kuyup ), mengusap kepalanya dengan amat lembut dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sakura tidak marah dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lihat, ia tidak pernah sekalipun membuat Sakura senang. Justru Sakura lah yang selalu membanjirinya dengan kebahagiaan. Suami macam apa dia?

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas hari ini, dan tanpa sadar ia telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan yang digabung dengan dapur, mendapati makanan favoritnya―mi soba dengan udang dan telur setengah matang―telah tersaji di dalam mangkuk besar dan masih mengepul hangat. Lauk lain dan juga acar metimun dan wortel menemani hidangan utama yang harumnya mengundang air liur.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kemari dan kita makan bersama, Sasori-_kun_."

Suara Sakura seakan menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya berjalan menuju meja makan, lalu menempati kursi yang selalu ia duduki dan membiarkan Sakura menuangkan mi soba ke dalam mangkuknya. Ia dapat melihat senyuman yang terpahat pada wajah ayu istrinya.

"Kau harus makan cepat-cepat selagi hangat, Sasori-_kun_. Aku sengaja _loh_ membuatnya hari ini, jadi kau juga harus makan yang banyak!"

Lihat, betapa besarnya cinta Sakura untuknya. Namun kenapa ia masih bisa melemparkan_ kunai_ kepada wanita itu dan dibutakan oleh bayangan masa lalu?

.

.

Ia mendudukkan bokongnya di atas sofa empuk berwarna merah marun yang diletakkan di ruang keluarga―ruangan yang Sakura harapkan akan menjadi ramai beberapa tahun kemudian. Ia kembali teringat percakapan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Sakura mengucapkan keinginannya dan kesediaan Sasori untuk membantu Sakura mewujudkan mimpinya. Setelah itu ia memperolah cubitan pada pinggangnya dan sebuah kecupan lembut pada pipinya.

Sasori tergelak pelan.

Ia mengusap perutnya yang terasa kencang sehabis makan tadi. Rasa samar udang masih tersisa pada langit-langit mulutnya. Ia mendesah puas kala mengingat seberapa banyak makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya, sebuah hal yang jarang-jarang ia rasakan kala ia berada dalam misi.

Betapa bahagianya ia ketika ada di rumah.

Ia memejamkan matanya, memanjakan indera pendengarannya dengan suara rinai hujan yang menghantam kaca jendela, mendengar suara samar angin yang berderu dibalik dinding-dinding hangat yang melindunginya dari dinginnya angin badai. Suara jarum jam menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang mengisi ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati sendirian.

Tak sampai lima belas menit ia memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan beban baru yang menempati sofa yang ia duduki. Benar saja, disampingnya kini terduduk istrinya yang memegangi dua _mug _yang mengepul hangat ditangannya. Sakura―untuk kesekian kalinya kembali mengulaskan senyum untuknya.

"Ini, untukmu." ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan gelas yang ternyata berisi coklat panas, minuman favoritnya. "Udara dingin sekali malam ini."

Sasori mengambil _mug_ yang disodorkan padanya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata yang berarti, lalu menyentuhkan bibir _mug_ pada bibirnya dan menyeruput sedikit cairan panas yang terasa pahit manis serta hangat di mulutnya. Cairan berwarna coklat itu mengalir disepanjang tenggorokannya, meluncur terus hingga perutnya―membawa kehangatan untuk setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang keluarga itu. Kedua manusia yang menempatinya sibuk dalam pemikirannya masing-masing, berkelebat dengan sejuta kata yang tak sanggup diucapkan. Hanya suara jarum jam yang berdetak, suara bibir yang menyeruput cairan hangat di dalam _mug_, serta suara helaan nafaslah yang mengisi keheningan. Sampai Sasori yang tidak betah dengan keheningan mencekam itu akhirnya membuka mulut setelah sebelumnya meletakkan mug yang berada di tangannya di atas meja kaca di depan sofa, mengeluarkan unek-unek yang sedaritadi berada dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Sakura aku―"

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf, tidak perlu Sasori-_kun_. Aku mengerti."

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kedua bola mata wanita itu nampak sayu, namun bibir mungilnya masih membentuk senyuman. Meskipun begitu senyuman itu tak berhasil membuatnya tenang dan justru ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jangan mengatakan 'aku mengerti' Sakura…! Seharusnya kau marah padaku, atau mungkin melakukan apapun dan membuatku terluka. Tindakanku yang tadi benar-benar tidak pantas! Bagaimana jadinya kalau―"

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasori. Erat. Kini kedua _mug_ berisi cairan berbau pahit dan manis berdiri berdampingan di atas meja.

"Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa _'kan_, Sasori-_kun_? Aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan hal itu. Tidak, jangan potong pembicaraanku." Bibirnya refleks ia katup rapat untuk mematuhi perintah istrinya. Sakura kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah dan memasang wajah sendu begitu. Ooh ya ampun, jangan-jangan kau bukan Sasori? Sasori yang kukenal tak pernah terlihat lemah begini!" Sasori mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Sakura, meskipun begitu sebuah senyuman yang amat samar nampak pada wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku serius Sakura …"

"Begitu juga denganku."

Ia dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, serta semakin eratnya cengkeram tangan mungil itu pada telapak tangannya, menghantarkan kehangatan pada kulit tangannya yang dingin. Saat biji matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang bola mata sewarna dedaunan hijau milik Sakura, ia dapat melihat bayangnya terpantul di kedalamannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum terbiasa dengan hidup tenang seperti ini, Sasori-_kun_. Perang tidak lagi berkumandang, tidak perlu berjaga-jaga dan waspada disaat kau tidur ataupun saat membuka mata. Kau bukan penjahat kelas S seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, dan sulit untuk mengubah kebiasaan lama yang telah kau jalani berpuluh-puluh tahun karena kau telah terlalu lama hidup dengan nyawa yang dipertaruhkan setiap harinya."

Nafasnya tertahan ketika cuplikan kisah masa lalunya kembali terbayang dalam kepalanya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku mengerti, Sasori-_kun_. Aku tidak ingin menyalahkanmu karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam ketakutan walaupun aku tak pernah merasakannya. Dan jangan merasa bersalah karena kau berpikiran kalau aku tidak pernah sekalipun marah padamu. Aku? tidak pernah marah? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin seorang bertemperamen sepertiku tidak marah saat sosok yang amat aku sayangi melemparkan sebilah _kunai_, ataupun bom beracun ke arahnya tiap kali aku menyambutnya pulang."

Ia dapat merasakan rasa perih kembali menyerang dadanya. Jadi, selama ini Sakura marah padanya?

"Tapi, untuk entah berapa puluh kali aku katakan padamu aku mengerti, Sasori-_kun_. Aku yakin kau tak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku tahu kau telah berusaha untuk mengubah kebiasaanmu walau belum berhasil." Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada telapak tangan Sasori. "Dan aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, karena semuanya butuh proses dan menghilangkan sebuah kebiasaan lama yang telah mendarah daging dalam dirimu tidaklah mudah. Oleh karena itu, aku akan terus mendukungmu sampai kau bisa benar-benar menghilangkan kebiasaan itu."

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa amatlah sedih saat tahu kau masih belum bisa lepas dari masa lalu … Aku hanya ingin kau bisa hidup tenang bersamaku, dan aku tak mempermasalahkan jika kau harus sering-sering melemparkan benda tajam ke arahku asalkan hal itu dapat membantumu."

Kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar. Bukan karena terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura, melainkan karena ia baru menyadari betapa dalamnya Sakura mencintainya, dan betapa besarnya perjuangan wanita itu untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Padahal ia hanyalah sesosok lelaki yang sudah cacat dalamnya dan terlalu kotor. Padahal ia tak pernah sekalipun membuat Sakura bahagia. Padahal ia bukanlah sosok lelaki idaman untuk Sakura.

Padahal ia sudah terlalu sering membuat Sakura sedih dan terluka, ia bahkan dulu pernah mencoba membunuh wanita yang sekarang adalah istrinya itu.

Namun Sakura tak pernah sekalipun berusaha membuatnya terluka. Sakura tak pernah sekalipun meminta apapun darinya, asal ia selalu ada bersamanya―sebuah hal yang jarang ia lakukan akibat intensitas misi yang ia jalankan. Sakura tak pernah sekalipun menuntutnya untuk menjadi yang wanita itu inginkan. Sakura selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya, baik dan buruk, di saat susah dan sedih.

Sakura bahkan tak peduli dengan umur mereka yang terpaut jauh.

Dadanya berdenyut sakit, dan menghangat di saat yang di saat yang bersamaan.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, karena sekarang ini ia memeluk Sakura dengan begitu erat, suatu hal yang amatlah jarang ia lakukan kecuali saat mereka tengah bercinta, dan disaat ia mengetahui kehamilan wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya. Namun Sakura tidak memprotes, wanita itu justru balas pelukannya dengan sama eratnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Sakura, samar aroma _vanilla_ tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya.

"_Gomen ne _Sakura, _gomennasai_ …"

Pelukan Sakura semakin mengerat.

"_Daijobu yo_, Sasori-_kun_. Aku sudah bilang _'kan_ kau tak perlu minta maaf."

"Tapi Sakura, aku sudah membahayakan dirimu dan …. anak kita … Bagaimana kalau kau tadi tidak bisa mengelak? Bagaimana kalau―"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasori, membuat lelaki dengan helai rambut sepekat darah itu tersentak. Sepasang telapak tangan yang terasa begitu hangat membingkai wajah Sasori.

"_Baka,_ aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau lupa kalau aku ini _kunoichi_ yang hebat? Kalau pun aku terkena racun pada _kunai_mu, aku masih bisa selamat karena aku selalu menyimpan penawar racun dalam sakuku."

Sepasang biji mata Sasori terbelalak lebar.

"Kau menyimpan penawar racun?"

Sakura mendengus, sedikit lucu mendapati wajah terkejut Sasori yang amat sangat langka. "Tentu saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Tapi tetap saja…! Mungkin kau bisa selamat dari pengaruh racun, tapi anak kita?"

"Ya ampun … kau meremehkanku, Akasuna no Sasori? Apa harus aku meninjumu agar kau bisa ingat betapa kuatnya aku?"

Kembali sebuah senyuman hinggap pada wajah lelaki yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu, walau samar efeknya begitu besar untuk Sakura. Wanita itu membalas senyum Sasori.

"Mungkin kau memang harus meninjuku, Sakura."

Sakura tergelak.

"Sejak kapan suamiku jadi masosist begini? Ya ampun, kau benar-benar bukan Sasori!"

Sasori kembali memeluk Sakura, kali ini tidak begitu erat karena tidak ingin membuat Sakura tidak nyaman karena perut wanita itu semakin besar. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura, membenamkan wajahnya di sana dan memejamkan matanya sambil menyesap kehangatan dan aroma _vanilla_ khas wanita yang amat ia cintai. Membiarkan semua beban dan rasa takut yang berada dalam dada dan pikirannya diangkat oleh wanita yang kini tengah memeluknya. Sakura sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan mengusap pucuk kepala sang suami dengan penuh sayang.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap setelah itu, seakan pelukan dan usapan lembut menyuarakan isi hati yang tak sampai. Baik Sasori dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan keheningan di antara mereka, justru merasa begitu nyaman.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang telah mereka habiskan dengan berpelukan. Suara rinai hujan masih terdengar, masih sama derasnya seperti yang tadi-tadi. Sasori memutuskan untuk menyudahi keheningan di antara mereka dengan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Sakura tengah menghujaninya dengan cinta yang nampak jelas dari sepasang _viridian_nya.

Betapa beruntungnya ia dicintai oleh Sakura.

"Sakura, boleh aku menidurkan kepalaku di pangkuanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja, _baka_. Kenapa masih harus bertanya?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, dengan kepala yang berada tepat di atas kedua paha Sakura serta kaki yang sedikit tertekuk dan telapaknya yang menginjak pinggiran sofa berwarna merah marun. Ia dapat merasakan sepasang tangan mungil yang sekarang tengah bermain-main dengan helaian rambutnya, menggelitik kulit kepalanya dengan sentuhan yang ringan.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan mendapati perut berukuran besar yang terbungkus gaun tidur berwarna _mint. _Refleks ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap perut yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh. Tubuhnya seakan tersengat listrik kala saraf sensoriknya merasakan pergerakan di balik kulit yang tertutup kain.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengusap perutmu. Rindu rasanya …"

Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, dan anakmu juga merasa rindu karena _Otou-san_nya sudah lama tak menyentuhnya."

Sasori kembali mengusap perut di hadapannya. Perut yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementara buah hatinya yang telah berada di sana selama tujuh bulan. Bagian tubuh yang dengan rela Sakura biarkan membesar agar anak mereka bisa hidup dengan layak―sebuah hal yang mirisnya, bukanlah merupakan impian setiap wanita.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada gundukan di depannya, lalu mengecupnya lembut dan penuh sayang, seakan mengatakan kepada anaknya bahwa ia sungguh minta maaf karena tidak dapat merawat anaknya dengan baik dan sejuta alasan lain yang tak dapat disampaikan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah tendangan kembali dapat dirasakan pada permukaan perut Sakura.

"Anak kita juga mengatakan kalau ia sangat menyayangi _Otou-san_."

Sebuah senyuman mendarat pada permukaan perut Sakura, dan disusul oleh puluhan ciuman yang ia daratkan ditiap jengkal kulit yang dapat ia jangkau.

'_Otou-san sangat menyayangimu dan Okaa-san.'_

.

.

Tendangan itu tak kembali terasa setelah lima belas menit berlalu. Anaknya telah tidur, kata Sakura. Ia sendiri kembali menidurkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara rinai hujan dan deru angin yang melewati lubang kecil pada sela-sela bingkai jendela, bercampur dengan suara gumaman Sakura yang membentuk nada-nada sopran yang asing pada telinganya. Namun entah kenapa, suara itu tetap bisa membuatnya begitu rileks, apalagi sekarang Sakura tengah menunjukkan keajaiban lain yang bisa dilakukan sepasang tangannya―memijat pelipis Sasori yang terasa penat karena terlalu lama terkena air hujan. Mungkin besok kalau ia tidak sakit kepala, ia akan demam.

"Hei, Sakura."

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti bersamaan dengan gumamannya.

"Hmm?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Meskipun sekarang ia tengah memejamkan kepalanya, tapi ia yakin sekarang Sakura pasti tengah memandanginya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ooh."

Tangan Sakura kembali bergerak, membuat bibirnya meloloskan suara desahan seperti mengatakan kalau yang dilakukan Sakura berefek besar untuknya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa, Sasori-kun?"

Sasori bergumam kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sakura sedikit mengikik geli karena helaian rambut Sasori bergesek-gesekan pada pahanya.

"Aku hanya menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang aku butuhkan agar aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan yang sekarang begitu tenang ini. Rasanya … Begitu sulit."

Sasori membuka matanya, dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah Sakura, lalu teralih pada helaian merah muda yang membingkai wajah cantik istrinya. "Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi … Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau _kunai_ku benar-benar mengenai wajahmu." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, meraih helaian rambut yang terasa begitu halus di tangannya. Helaian rambut yang terpotong sedikit tadi karena_ kunai_ yang meleset.

"Kau pasti bisa Sasori-_kun_. Aku sudah bilang _'kan_, aku akan terus bersamamu sampai kau benar-benar bisa melupakan masa lalu dan maju ke depan bersamaku." Sakura meraih tangan yang berada pada sisi wajahnya lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Lagipula, bukannya itu menandakan kalau refleksmu masih benar-benar bagus?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasori mendengus. "Aku serius, Sakura."

"Iya iya …"

Genggaman tangan itu tidak terlepas.

Sasori kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun belum sampai lima detik suara Sakura kembali memecahkan keheningan.

"Sasori-_kun_…"

"Hmm?"

"Nanti kalau suatu saat kau sudah bisa menahan diri untuk melempar _kunai _setiap kali pulang, kau harus bilang _'Tadaima'_ ya."

Kali ini Sasori yang tersenyum. Sebuah rasa hangat yang sekarang begitu familiar membuncah dalam dadanya.

"Iya iya …"

Tangan Sakura yang bebas kini mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sasori, genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat seiring dengan detik yang berlalu. Sasori kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati keheningan yang kembali terasa.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Sakura …"

"Hmm?"

Sasori kembali tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam, "_Tadaima._"

Ia yakin Sakura terkejut namun tersenyum saat ini, karena usapan wanita itu pada kepalanya terhenti. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura sedikit bergerak, lalu sesuatu yang amatlah lembut dan basah menyentuh keningnya yang tak tertutup rambut. Senyumannya semakin melebar kala ia dapat merasakan bibir mungil itu tersenyum pada dahinya. Rasanya tubuhnya begitu hangat, dadanya kini bagaikan terombang-ambing dengan sejuta rasa bahagia dan perutnya seperti digelitiki ribuan sayap kupu-kupu.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Ia tidak ingat apapun lagi setelah itu, selain senandung merdu Sakura yang membawanya berlabuh ke dalam alam di bawah sadarnya, serta sebuah gambaran manis yang terlihat begitu nyata baginya.

Dimana untuk pertama kalinya, di saat ia pulang ke rumahnya, ia tidak melemparkan _kunai_ ke arah sosok wanita dengan perut berukuran besarnya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang―memberikan sebuah senyum hangat yang selalu dapat menimbulkan getaran dalam dadanya, serta sesosok bayi berusia kurang lebih sebelas bulan yang berada di gendongannya. Kala ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berat menabrak tubuhnya dan saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia mendapati tiga sosok bocah lelaki dan perempuan berambut merah dan merah muda tengah memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Lalu ketiga anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepala mereka―memberikannya senyuman-senyuman manis dan hangat.

"_Okaerinasai, Otou-san_!"

Kedua biji mata sewarna karamelnya terbelalak, sebelum bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar, dan sebuah kata yang sejak dulu tak pernah dapat terucap kini mengudara seiring dengan sepasang mata yang basah dan memanas.

"_Tadaima._"

.

.

.

.

_**Tamat**_

.

.

.

.

**A/n**: Sedang WB sehingga fic saya jadi ancur dan penuh typo serta bahasa rancu di sana-sini #sayastress

Ga banyak yang ingin saya ucapkan, tapi semoga fic ini dapat menghibur. Btw, ikutan eventnya yuk, ^^ tinggel 2 hari lagi loohh~~~~ ;;A;;

Btw, mind to review and give me some concrits and critics, maybe?


End file.
